


I will pass this work to a friend

by testy2



Category: Testing
Genre: M/M, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	I will pass this work to a friend

This is a test.


End file.
